


The Monsters Within

by sleepy_goddess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crest of The Beast does something, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Curses, Monster Marianne, bandits, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_goddess/pseuds/sleepy_goddess
Summary: Marianne suddenly leaves abruptly while talking to Dimitri. Dimitri and Childhood Friends (tm) go after her to see what's wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 2





	The Monsters Within

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry about the title mix up.

It was a nice day at the start. Oh how things spiraled from there. Marianne was recently transferred into the Blue Lions. Yes, she did indeed miss the Golden Deer, but she believed she might get more from the Lions. After all, she was training to be a Holy Knight, and Faerghus was known for having good equestrian skills. Nonetheless, she was still scared to step a foot in. What if she caused misfortune to the Blue Lions? What if her Crest activated before them? Would they shun her like all the rest? Marianne was all too familiar of her friends leaving her because they found out she was a monster. Literally.

Basically, at any random time of day or night, Marianne will transform into a beast, one that is bloodthirsty and dangerous. Because she only had a Minor Crest of the Beast, she doesn't fully turn into a best outright, just a couple of monstrous features like horns, scales, and snake-like eyes. The chances heightened tenfold when she was in the midst of battle. That was usually why she never like being in battle, she blacked out whenever she transformed, not being able to tell who was friend or foe. That was why she never bothered to get close to people, the less she got close, the less people would suffer because of her. And the less her mind would dwell on their deaths.

And here she was right now, breaking her ingrained mantra by making conversation with Dimitri. Oh, his childhood friends were also talking, but their conversation wasn't directed at her, so she felt it safe to tune them out. Dimitri and she were an, odd pair, to say the least. They bonded over the fact that they mutually understood each other's sorrow of being left behind. She knew about the Tragedy of Duscur, but she felt it slightly unfair that Dimitri didn't know the story of her parent's passing. The young prince said it was fine, but she still felt guilty regardless.

And said prince was currently talking about the history of Faerghus. How it came to be, what it was like living in the kingdom, etc. He breezed over The Tragedy of Duscur, although that was a given. Marianne was intrigued by all of Dimitri's words. He was a good storyteller. She was so invested, she didn't even notice her curse forming until she felt the first spike of pain.

_No, nononono...not here...not now!_

Dimitri halted his speech to check on his fellow Lion, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid now looking at her from her cry of pain.

"I-I need to go. I'm sorry Dimitri." Marianne said as she stood up and bolted for a room that she often used whenever she transformed. She couldn't harm anybody in that room after all. 

"M-Marianne! Wait!" Dimitri stood up and followed suit, the other three following suit for fear of Marianne's safety.

Speaking of, Marianne was running as fast as she could, the faster she ran, the faster she could wait out the curse. Looking behind her, she could see the four Blue Lions catching up to her. _No, they can't catch up to me!_ Marianne thought. _If they catch up to me, they'll see me lock myself. Worse, they might get trapped in with me as I transform! Nothing would hurt me more._

The young girl threw a prayer to the goddess, in hopes that she could protect them from herself in time.

_Goddess, hear my prayer. Please don't let the people chasing me get locked in the room with me. Please make sure no harm is in their near future._

_And Goddess, I ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness for letting my guard down._

_Forgiveness for nearly forgetting my curse._

_Forgiveness for forgetting I have no place in society with it._

_And forgiveness in the future of what I might do once they all see what I truly am._


End file.
